


Serendipity

by ETERNITYLUV (In_the_name_of_kim_namjoon)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_name_of_kim_namjoon/pseuds/ETERNITYLUV
Summary: Elysian Swan is the adopted sibling of Bella Swan. Sometimes she wished she was not
Kudos: 1





	1. ...

**Author's Note:**

> 🌸✨🎀✨💓✨🌸✨🎀✨💓  
> HELLO, EVERYONE, THESE ARE SOME THINGS THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW BEFORE READING !!!
> 
> • This is basically a rewrite of the series starting from book one. 
> 
> •If you are confused please let me know I'll try to explain.
> 
> •If my grammar or spelling is off please correct me.
> 
> •This is my fanfiction so if you see anyone claiming the story at all please inform me.
> 
> •Baby pink and black is her main aesthetic 
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY

Elysian Bonnie Swan

•17 years old  
•african-american  
•adopt at age 9  
•biological parent died at the hospital after getting shot at a public event

Music

"People: AgustD"

"That Bitch: Bea Miller"

"I Kike Him: Princess Nokia"

"Slow Hands: Niall Horan"

"Hard: Rico Nasty"

"Drama: Tomorrow x Together"

"Facts: Alex Mali"

"Thinking About You: Frank Ocean"

"Run: BTS"

"Fire Drill: Melanie Martinez"

"Beachboy: Mccafferty" 

"Hi High: Loona"

——————————•—————————

AND THE STORY BEGINS


	2. ~1~

❛ ❛ A new beginning to me, is ending a part of you, not changing everything about you. A little modifying to help move on not change everything so you'll forget what you need to move on from.❜ ❜ 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

A different state. I am moving back into a different state with my adoptive father Charlie and my sister Bella. Well...I don't know if i can really call her my sister, not after what she did. 

That's not what I am focused on because i am extremely excited to see my dad again. I have not seen him in what seems like forever. I also can not wait to be back in the town again. For a couple of reasons. One, it had such pretty places to watch the sunset/rise and listen to music. Two, the people there were extremely nice and comfortable to around. Lastly, it was not as hot as Arizona which was sounded good. Fuck, I just remembered that it rains so much over there my hair is doomed for disaster.

From afar i watch my Mom talk to Bella who did not really look interested. She look as if someone was giving the same lecture about a topic for the millionth time. I seen Mom pull her into a hug then Bella walked into the airport. 

"E, my baby," my mom says squeezing me into a hug, " I am going to miss you so much." 

I hugged her back a tear fell from my eye, I was going to miss it here but I really needed to do this for myself and for mom can have time to spend with her mans. 

"I will miss you too." I said to her as she held me tighter. 

Mom shook my shoulders after she pulled away " Stay safe for me." she kissed my forehead.

I nodded dragged turned around and walked into the airport ready to take flight. 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

In my opinion, the flight was fantastic I loved how the sky looked and strangely enough how peaceful silence it was at night. I read some books that I've been wanting to complete during the flight. 

We were driving back from the airport and Dad said he had a surprise for us each. I was not sure what it was but I know he would put his heart into so I will love it regardless. 

"What did you do out in Arizona?", Dad asked.

Bella started up in her usual monotone voice" I started ballet up again."

Dad nodded his and tapped the steering wheel," What about you, E?"

I was frozen I have not done an activity or even social since what had happened. Sadly I replied, " Nothing, I did nothing."

" What happened to cheer, dance, and music?" Dad questioned.

" Nothing. I just stopped" liar, the voice in my head singing. 

" Are you sure, you were so passionate about them." Dad's hair blew a little bit from the wind.

" I'm sure, it was a loss but it happens" liar, the voice I'm my head sung again. 

" Will you take any up again?" Bella said, fucking bitch.

" Probably not." liar 

At this point, I was trying to not make the fact I was just focusing on not making my emotions obvious.

" Well, if you do, I will always be open to paying for them" Dad was nice.

I hummed an agreement. I wish I could tell him. I wish I could tell my family.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

So, that was the surprise Dad got Bella a truck and me a motorcycle. OH MY, I LOVE IT SO MUCH. Dad really knows me. He also cleaned out my old room which is the basement decorated really accurately to my current style. 

It was night time and I was not ready to go to bed, but tomorrow is our first day at school. I do not want to have a bad impression on anyone. So, I will be going to bed. Good luck to me. 

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	3. ~2~

❛ ❛Being confused is one of the worst problems. For the reason, you always try to learn the thing that makes you confused, but how do you know if you truly found know what it is. Which makes it even more confusing. Well, to me at least.❜ ❜

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

You know I thought I would hate the school but it was the opposite. Although I was not surprised that a majority of the students leaned towards friendships with Bella I was still kinda disappointed. I kinda thought this school would be different but I have not even been here that long and people chose her. I mean I'm used to it but I wished something would change.

I've seen multiple people go up to Bella and ask questions. People even walked her to fucking class but they acted like I didn't even fucking exist. 

I saw some of the faces in class I don't their names but I know what some of them look like. None of the teachers asked us to introduce ourselves well I don't know for Bella since she had different classes then I did. I was begging for it to stay that way.

So it was my next class and I'm such a clown. We both have the same biology class and the only seats open are next to a extremely white boy who looks bored as fuck and a tan white boy who looks distracted. At least I didn't have to sit next to her. However, I hope I sit next to the cloud looking one. I feel that most likely I won't be bothered.

"Ah the two new students," the teacher said, "please introduce yourself I'm Mr. Molina." He had dark hair and dark eyes he looked like he was a bit harsh.

Bella spoke first and for once I was glad because now I could think if I would act a little unintelligent as a plan. It would benefit me because everyone would have their guard down. Actually no I won't do that I'll speak softly so they think I'm shy and so they'll be calmer to me. 

"I'm Elysian Swan. I love reading and listening to music." I stared at my feet and let my hair fall in my face to add to the act.

"Okay, Elysian you will be sitting next to Edward by the window," Mr.Molina said and I resisted the urge to sigh out loud.

I said, "Yes sir" then walked to the seat after he signed my slip and I heard someone muttered "Class pet " I guess having manners is a class pet.

When I sat at the table the boy, Edward, look disgusted. Fuck I hope this nigga wasn't racist or my lace front wasn't slipping. I know damn well I don't smell.

Throughout the class, he would stare and stare and I wanted to comment but I refuse to speak up so I let my hair hang into my eyes.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

It was lunchtime and haven't even made a friend. Hopefully, I can make one after because I will have a friend here and it won't be like home. 

The majority of the tables were filled well except for two of them across from the one Bella and her new group sat at. One of the tables was a window and another closer to the exit door. I choose the one by the exit door I didn't really want the light shining in my eyes.

I sat down and ate a salad. It was the best-looking thing here and who does not like a salad once and a while. It was pretty loud in the lunchroom but I only focused on one group voice. Bella's group. 

Although I could not see them since I was faced with the windows I could hear everything.

"What's up with you and your sister Bella.", a girl said straight to the point love that.

"Jessica.", another girl hissed.

"No, it's fine," Bella reassured. 

" Really?!" one of the guys said. 

"So long story short," Bella said," Elysian and I...Well...We've never had a close relationship because of how cold she was to me. So I don't even think we call each other sisters. We are total opposites and sooner or later she started to feel threatened by things I had that I couldn't control"

" If it's something you can't control why would you hate someone for it. That's such a bitch move" one of the girls said and I felt them glare at the back of my head.

Kind of felt like hiding again it felt like before. Can not believe she already started there goes any friendship I had. 

"Poor you, Bella you don't deserve that," another guy said.

I heard Bella gasp," Who are they" 

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." one of the girls said under her breath.

I glanced boy, who was looking at his tray, picking at that dry ass bagel to pieces with his pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips barely opening. He was not talking loud enough for me to hear so assume they whispering. The other three still looked away, which was why I felt he was speaking quietly towards them. 

I didn't really think about it earlier but the names were a bit strange. The kinds of names grandparents had like great great great grandparents. But maybe it was a family name.

"They are... very nice-looking." Bella struggled to speak. Hope she chokes on her food. 

"Yes!" a girl agreed with another giggle then continued. "They're all together though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." 

I don't understand why shes judging so much it wasn't her business but, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would have spur lots of gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" Bella asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children." 

"They look a little old for foster children."

I don't even want to sound rude but yeah they look like teen movie actors meaning grown-ass adults.

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."

"That's really kind of nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that when they're so young and everything." Says the bitch who has a foster sister and treats her like shit.

"I guess so," the girl admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the Cullens or some bullshit. I would presume the reason was jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added as if that diminished their kindness. 

Throughout my eavesdropping of this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat. I understand the food is trash.

"Have they always lived in Forks?" Bella asked. 

Obviously not, surely we would have noticed them on one of our summers here. 

"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

I felt a surge of pity, and relief. Pity because, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted like me already. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here. 

As I look at them, Edward, the youngest one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation. Weird as fuck now why the fuck do I have a headache my period is already over.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish-brown hair?" Bella asked. I know I'm nosy but damn.

Okay but had to I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not gawking as the other students had at Bella today - he had a slightly frustrated expression. I looked away again, taking another bite of my salad.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently, none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." the girl sniffed, a clear case rejections poor girl. I tilted my head, I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I just know Bella was trying not to smile she wanted a chance for him. Then I glanced at Edward again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted as if he were smiling.

After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one. It made me confused like how you so fucking graceful. Edward didn't look at me again. Thank god.

I got up from my table and when passed by the table where Bella sat I was tripped by a Brown haired girl. 

" Fuck," I muttered under my breath. I thank the universe for not having that many people left in the room.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette said," truly, but at least you ate ALL of your food " 

One I could tell she was not sorry but I could also tell she was trying to come for my weight. With a quick glance at her plate, I could tell she ate little to nothing so I wasn't going to respond with a comment on her diet plan.

"It's fine," I smiled while pulling myself off of the floor " but yeah imagine if I didn't eat all of my food would have been a mess"

The table looked shocked that I was not snarky or rude. Maybe I can switch their opinions on me. Who am I kidding it is not going to happen. 

" Oh, and bye sister," I said while walking away. Confusing them a bit. 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. So I speed-walked to Biology II so I wouldn't be late. It was the same as my class before and it was from the same teacher surprisingly and so I sat at the same spot until I did earlier. 

The people who were in the class waited until everyone came in and the bell rang. Which took forever by the way and it was extremely awkward to sit next to Edward because he kept staring at me and I don't know why but randomly as he stared at me I would get a huge headache.

I give up I have to say something I turned at him look his ass dead in the eyes" I don't mean to sound rude but is there something on me because can feel you staring and I kind of want to know why"

Edward looked shocked," oh, nothing." he smiled a little," I was just looking at your hair it's really pretty and I was thinking about how my sister loves hair and would adore it"

" Buy one for her she can adore it after you buy it"

" I think she would adore it on you only" he had this glint in his eyes and it kinda made my stomach curl because I know damn well we were not talking but his sister no more.

"Oh," I responded, what the fuck do I say to that. I know that's not the reason he's been staring at me. Something's missing but I won't dig for it I will let more information come before assuming anything so until then I will be confused.

The bell rang.

I grabbed my shit and headed out the door. 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

As I sat in my little basement room I opened the medium-sized window and breathed in the fresh air. Why the hell did I feel like this year was going to be different but the same?

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	4. ~3~

❛ ❛The burning surrounding me when does it stop.❜ ❜

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

The next day was better... and worse.  
It was better because it was not raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. Which was better for my hair considering the fact I had my natural curls out today. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. A girl named Tera, who was a Black and Asian came and sat by me in English and we talked with each other, she suggested that I should join the Cheerleading team said I was the right height and wouldn't make the team look weird. I do not really know about that though, I mean I could join cheer but I have seen the outfits and I would have to cover up the...

People look at me even more than they had yesterday. Maybe it was because I sat with Tera and several other people whose names and faces I don't remember in History. I began to feel like I was drowning in water instead of floating on top of it. When the water fills your lungs. The burning in your nose and throat that makes your eyes water. Sucking every ounce of air until you can't breathe. 

It was worse because I was tired as fuck. I still couldn't sleep with this dreading feeling in my stomach. It was worse because Ms.Kal called on me when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to participate in P.E, and the one time I cringe out of the way when a ball came my way, it hit someone in the head. And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.

It was weird that he just left it made the pit in my stomach grow deeper for some reason. I heard while walking by Bella and her new group that the family does this on the regular. This was kind of weird to me because on a school day but I will not be commenting since it was not my place.

Besides that everyone has just been talking shit about me and it has not even been a day. Like what the fuck has that bitch been spreading. I know most of them will not approach the reason that the fear of the angry black women trope.

I went to the library and got four books. They were each suggested by the librarian Mr.Kim who said he's daughter read them and he thinks I'd enjoy them. I'll probably start reading them tomorrow. 

Unsurprisingly I sat alone at lunch again, I ate chocolate muffin which was not really the best but it would do. Maybe I was going insane but it felt like everyone got louder in a sense. They just seemed like their voices were amplified. While I was eating one of the blond girls who sat with Tera glared at me. Another person hates me yay.

After lunch, I headed towards biology I wished Edward would be there so I can fully analyze what was yesterday but I knew he would not be there and I didn't even need to look at his family table to know that. Bella walked in with a few of her friends and she looked my way she looked disappointed. I wonder why. Was it because Edward was not there? Or was it me?

I honestly hope it's not the latter especially what happened last time...Never again...

When the dreadful day of school was over I headed home. this morning I'd discovered that dad couldn't cook basically anything besides fried eggs and bacon. So I offered that I will be assigned kitchen detail for my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. He didn't have anything, not even good frozen food. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD, MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway. 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

l backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. They didn't really look alike in my opinion. However, the car was a shiny new Volvo. I hadn't noticed their clothes before. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well. Casual, but in clothes that had subtly designer clothing. lucky them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here. 

I really like short-haired girl style, Alice I think was her name, she looked like she did not give to fucks on what she was wearing while also showing she cared for her appearance.

They looked at my dad's car as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free from the stares.

When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. Which was everywhere. I hoped dad wouldn't mind the piles of food. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in the marinade, and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.

When I was finished with that, I took my book bag to my room. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of shorts, braided my hair up, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had two messages. All from my mom. 

Ely," she wrote...

Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.

The second was from this morning.

Elysian,

If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie.

I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.

Mom,

. I'm writing right now. Don't murder me. Ely

I sent that and began again.

Mom,

Everything is great. Of course, it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I might join cheer. 

Charlie bought me a motorcycle, can you believe it? I love it. It's black and silver, which is good, you know, for me and my style choice.

I miss you so much. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. I forget it exists. Relax, breathe in and out. I love you. Ely~

It would be much easier if she just texted me at least I would know automatically. I tried telling her this but she insisted on using email still.

I had decided to read Of Mice and Men - the novel we were currently studying in English - yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Dad and Bella came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

The door rattled and I heard dad and Bella talk a bit before fully stepping in.

"Hey, welcome home."

"Thanks," Dad said as he hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.

"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved."You can season the potatoes to your liking"

Dad hummed then sat down and watch TV.   
Bella has not spoken to me and as usual, dad didn't question it nobody did really. Bella sat with dad on the opposite on the couch. I finished cooking and set out the food. After calling them both to the table. The conversation was really bland while we ate. 

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella asked.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man." 

"They... the kids... are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Well, neither do I, but we're not talking about it. In fact, I've only talked to Tera because you took the chance of me fitting in.

Dad surprised me by looking angry. I was not expecting him to get mad and especially at Bella of all people. I sat quietly and chewed my food.

"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. He shook his head. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend... Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."

It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Dad make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying. Understandable people talk way more then they needed to. Even though their opinions ain't needed in the slightest. Especially on someone who has not done anything.

I swallowed my water, "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very quiet," I spoke up, Bella glared at me.

"You should see the doctor, "Dad said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

If he is anything like his adopted children then I would not be surprised by the overwhelming beauty they carried for no reason. We lapse back into silence as we finished eating. Bella cleared the table and washed the dishes then headed up in her room. Dad ended up watching tv after sweeping the kitchen.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

I fell asleep at 3:43 am with a burning headache and the same pit in my stomach from earlier.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	5. ~4~

❛ ❛ Pick your filter so you can see something more exciting.❜ ❜

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

Snow. There went my good day. After an entire decent weekend it snows.

"Ew"

Tera spoke from behind me, "Don't you like snow?"

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes of pretty shapes. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snowfall before?" she asked while moving to my side.

"Sure I have." I paused. "On TV."

Tera giggled. And then a big, squishy ball of sunshine came by her and asked to speak to her alone. She looked at me "Do you want to come."

I shook my head "No, I think this should just be you" 

The realization of what I said hit her. Her eyes widen. It was pretty funny, so I giggled a bit and waved my hand to encourage her. She walks off with the tall blond that obviously had some infatuation with her. 

I was alone so stood and watched other people throw snow at each other it looked fun but I obviously would not be participating. After a while, I walked inside ready to start my school day.

Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently, it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain but once it would melt in my hair it's over.

I walked with my head up to the cafeteria I felt a bit lighter for what I do not know. snowballs were flying everywhere still.

I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were three people at the table.

Tera pulled on my arm.

"Hello? Elysian? What do you want?"

I looked down; now was not the time to feel self concise over Bella.

I reminded myself. That I am worthy and mom and dad do care for me.

"What's with Elysian ?" Nic asked Tera. Nic was Tera's bisexual friend -well my friend also-who often cross-dressed. He had cheekbone length brown hair with blond and pink streaks. Hazel eyes with long lashes. He was also more fit than the other guys here well aside from the Cullens. 

"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a tea today." I caught up to the end of the line.

At that precise moment, Bella looked me in the eye and smirked then looked at Edward. I looked at him then back at her. She glared at me and huffed. 

I looked at him again and his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my afro cover my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look as uncomfortable I guess as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way. 

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Tera giggled in my ear.

"I think it's because of imma nigga?" I couldn't help but crack a joke.

Tera laughed loudly.

"I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.

"The Cullens don't like anybody... well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you." Nic said while sucking on a blue lollipop.

"Stop looking at him," I hissed.

They snickered but looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, ready to raise my hand if need it.

"Aren't you hungry?" Nic asked.

"Actually, I feel kinda sick," I said, my eyes still on the floor.

I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes up.

I sipped my tea slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Nic asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I was though about if I should play it up and go to the nurse's office for the next hour. Ridiculous. I shouldn't run away. I decided to glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the bitch I am.

None of them were looking this way. 

I lifted my head a little. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else. Only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us. 

But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snow fight maybe - the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. 

"Elysian, what are you staring at?" Tera intruded, her eyes following my stare. 

"Nothing, just thinking" I replied looking at them.

It kinda hurt that everyone else had a decent family and a siblings bond. I really wished I had that.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

"Everyone talks about you," Edward laughed angelically, "a whole lot."

I didn't know if I should be surprised or not.

"Oh. What about.", I really hope to get some of the levels of what Bella has said already.

"Just some rumors," Edward tilted his head, his hair falling in his face," like the one about you getting kicked out of school because of a fight."

" Hmm," I paused tapping my chin dramatically, "close enough." 

Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today which was hard to do since I could not stop thinking about other things Bella spilled. However, I did hear that the slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.

"Get started," he commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling I nodded kind of distracted by how pretty he was. It was kind of unsettling.

"Or I could start if you wish." The smile faded and the words were rushed. Like something about me was said geez I really hope I don't have that angry black women trope at the moment because of Bella.

"No," I said, grimacing from invading headache."You go ahead."

He looked at it for less than a second before he said "Prophase."

We both wrote it down in our notebooks. He passed the microscope to me. I quickly switched out the slides then examined it longer than him. 

I did not want to show off, not just a little. Not since what happened. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. Adjusting it quickly to the 40X objective. I finished studying the slide.

"Prophase."

He nodded," You sure." 

"Positive." I said," Check if you want." 

I passed him the microscope but his fingers grazed mine. His fingers oh god. His fingers were ice-cold like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift a second before. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us. Like some type of gum shock things that the older kids tricked us with.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. For what I don't know. However, he continued to examine the slide for an even shorter time than I had.

"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet than in his notebook. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.

"Anaphase," he muttered, writing it down as he spoke.

I nodded writing it in our paper and my notebook. 

"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.

He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.

My head was pounding and I was resisting the urge to pass out from it. 

I took the most fleeting look I could manage.

"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He didn't look at it this time he just wrote it down. I just noticed how clear and elegant his handwriting was. Like wedding invitations elegant.

We were finished before anyone else was close. I could see Bella and her partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table. 

I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplainable look of frustration in his eyes. I identified a subtle difference in his face.

I tapped my pen on my hand, "Did you get contacts?" I asked

He seemed amused by my question. "No."

" Oh, something looks different." I shrugged my shoulders. " My imagination probably."

He did not say anything. 

However, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the black color of his eyes when he'd glared at me - the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. Forks were making me crazy in the literal sense of the word that I'm literally having thought when could be lying and be wearing contacts. 

I still had the subconscious thought of something is deeper and I hate that. I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.

Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Elysian should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Elysian," Edward he settled back in his seat. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical. 

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes." 

Well Bella and I, but she doesn't count when she forced me to let her copy.

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked toward his desk. After he left, I began doodling in my notebook.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Like a lot of people here. Paranoia swept over me with another headache. It was like he had heard my conversation with Tera and Nic at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.

"Not really," I answered honestly. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid headache, and I couldn't concentrate.

"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live, hmm" 

Maybe the hum made my stomach do flips and my headache worsens.

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.

He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason, I couldn't imagine. 

"Why did you come here, then?"

No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did, demanding. God his voice how does one have such an amazing voice. 

"It's... complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he pressed, leaning onto the window. 

I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without hesitation.

"My mother got remarried," I said." and school."

"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did this all happen?"

"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.

"No, Phil is so nice. Extremely nice"

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.

"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.

"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here with your sister so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.

My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send us here. I sent myself. Bella came because she didn't want to be alone" She wanted someone to harass and force to do homework.

His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.

I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity. Why was I explaining this to someone I barely know?

"She stayed with us at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy... so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.

"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.

"And?" I challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.

I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." I laughed again. "Plus she adopted me I owe her everything not to be stuck there."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.

"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.

His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

I laughed into my hand ignoring the pain in my head, " Is that so."

"Am I wrong?"

I didn't say anything. I've lied once and I don't plan on doing it again

"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.

"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I realized that was the only thing I was going to get.

I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.

"No." I shook my head, my afro moved as well. 

"You look annoyed"

"I am annoyed," I sighed, looking at Bella for a second. " but not at you. More at myself"

He hummed "Why at yourself?"

"Well...you're kind of reading me like I an open book and I'm not used to that."

It's weird like I'm not used to people knowing my emotions so easily. It makes me so irritated is my guard that far down within one conversation. I taught myself not to let so much show and this man already has me cracked. My own mother does not know when I'm actually mad and shit so how does he.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." 

"You must be an amazing reader then," I replied.

"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra-white teeth.

The class was dismissed and it left me thinking of two questions for the rest of the day. What did he mean by usually? and Why do I get the biggest headache from being around them? 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━


	6. ~5~

❛ ❛ If I block it out to forget I do not hurt any longer....Well until they all come rushing back one at a time harder than ever.❜ ❜

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. Well as different as it could be.

It was light. It was still the gray-green color light like sage, a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer. There was no fog veiling my window.

I jumped up to look out of the window, and then I saw the thick layer of snow that covered half of my window. I could tell all of the rain from yesterday had frozen solid. Although I do hate the snow, how beautiful everything looks from here is extraordinary. 

Dad had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Dad was like having my own place, and I was alone in peace due to Bella staying the night at one of her friend's houses, Jessica she said. 

So I cooked a mini omelet with bacon and a glass of water. 

I had to school, and that scared me. It was the fear of my foster siblings possibly hitting me physically again with a group of people. It was the fear of my new found friends that I questioned if they truly liked me. Lastly, it was Edward Cullen and the chilling feeling he gives me.

I should be avoiding him entirely was what I told myself but my gut told me the opposite. I was suspicious of him. The lying about his eyes? Or even the extremely white color he was? I was not frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him but wary. Maybe I wouldn't be this wary if not fir Bella. I was also still shocked whenever I pictured his face. It was perfect. 

It took every ounce of my concentration to not tip off of my motorcycle after slipping on a piece of ice. I had this feeling it was going to be tuff today.

When I pulled up at the school and parked I notice a chain on the handle. " Elysian my grizzly bear," it said, it was from dad since he's dotted on to my obsession with bears when I first was l until I was a freshman in high school.

I jumped off of my motorcycle with a little happiness in my heart, and then I heard a loud high pitch screech. I looked up startled. I saw several things at one time. 

The adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in  
every detail clearly at once.

Edward was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from everyone else who was in shock. The dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning on the ice on the parking lot. It was going to hit me and my motorcycle. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. I didn't have time to do anything.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van and my motorcycle, something hit me, forcefully, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd  
parked next to.

A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize.

Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.

Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a doll. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.  
It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. Which was surprising. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward.

His voice was low but frantic in my ear, "Hey? Elysian? Fuck, are you all right?"

" I'm fine." I tried to sit up but he held me tightly.

"Be careful." he voice was strained, "You're not, your head is bleeding." 

I touched the back of my head and looked at it and clear as day was blood.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

"Ella, why are you doing this?" I was tied in a chair, wrist sore from the ropes holding me.

I could tell where I was from the decorations. It was the abandoned house that we found as a kid. We found it while wandering around and notice it hadn't been in use. We ended up coming back and adding decorations every time. It was our safe here home.

"Why are you doing this?" she mimicked.

I truly didn't know I have always tried my hardest just to have her praise me like a little sister. She used to before freshman year. 

I struggled against the ropes trying to find a piece that would unravel it as a whole, " WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO! " 

"You took everything, " She said coldly. 

I stared at her in confusion I've always been under her, always the second best, always the second choice. To be honest the only thing I was not second in was anything she did not do.

"You took Jackson," She pulled my head back with my hair," and you took every opportunity whenever you just smiled."

This was about a boy I spoke to once. A fucking boy, "What do you mean about Jackson?"

" Did you not know he followed you around like a lost puppy. Told everyone he wanted to be with you." She laughed," There is a reason those rumors started."

She started the rumors about me having sex with random men. My own sister...well can't call her sister now.

She continued talking," You know I thought he would stop talking about you but no he did not stop. He said it wasn't his business and he stilled liked you."

Bella circled around me," Just you wait there is a big surprise later monkey ." 

Then I blacked out.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

An extremely bright light was what I woke up to. The hospital clothing and an iv in my arm.

"Ms.Swan glad to see you up," said the doctor, he was extremely beautiful and pale. So I could assume he was Dr.Cullen that dad talked about. I looked at the name and it was.

I smilers a little bit at him, " So what's the diagnosis doc."

"You fractured your skull," Dr. Cullen let out a sigh, "Ms.Swan, have you been an accident where you have hurt your head enough to bleed?"

" Yes, I was kidnapped for 3 weeks and I had my skull fractured." I tilted my head which kinda hurt," Did my dad not tell you?"

"Ms.Swan I have not spoken to your father about our concerns of how easy it was to fracture. We had to tell him to go home due to you sleeping for 2 days."

Two days that's not bad. Not as bad as last time. Last time I slept for two weeks maybe my body gained a little tolerance to head damages.

"There are some things we have to discuss." 

I nodded, how bad could it be.

" First off, we had to cut your hair to be able to stitch you up quickly as possible" He looked at me sadly.

My throat was tight and it kinda felt like I couldn't breathe but I kept a straight face and nodded.

"Second, you will have to stay here for the next two days to heal a bit more." 

I nodded some more, I was kinda glad that I like the hospital. It was a bit odd to like the hospital but I did. A bonus is a missing school.

"Lastly, when you leave try not to overwork yourself. If you feel that your head is hurting please come to the hospital and ask for me."

I nodded again, " Thank you so much."

He smiled and walked out of the room. 

Then I cried silently. The tears fell hot and quickly. Everything hurt. My hair was gone again and it was a big part of me gone. I lost it when it all happens and I took great care in it. 

When it all happened my hair was not healthy at all. From the perms and my ability to not handle it was extremely damaged. So when it all happened and my hair was pulled and tugged by different people it was a great feeling to have it cut and start over with a new persona. But, now, it hurt from not having it. It also hurt to have those memories brought back to the surface in my mind that I block out mostly.

So I cried with the pain in my chest know nobody will ever know what truly happened and I'd always have this lump in my chest full of pain. 

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

Maybe I was being overly paranoid but when I sleep it felt like someone was watching me. It was weird and unsettling but I felt it even more at night.

When I came back to school Tera and Nic gave me a supply of snacks and a few teddy bears. I thanked them it was sweet of them.

I went to the school's library caught up on work and read. The work I missed was not as hard as I expected so ended up finishing early had more time to read.

I read until I have seen Edward Cullen walk in. I looked at him directly signaling I wanted to talk. I walked to the furthest bookshelf where. it was most secluded.

" I wanted to say thank you for helping me not get hit." 

He looked at me in the eyes, " You're welcome."

" I also wanted to ask how did you get next to me," I said, it has been haunting me every time I woke up.

"What do you mean? I was right next to you." I raised my eye at his response.

" You're a smart guy so you should know every sense is heightened when you have adrenaline," I tilted my head slightly," Also, when you lie you blink twice then move your hands."

He stayed silent. 

" So I'll ask again, "I leaned on the wall," How did you get next to me?"

He laughed and shook his head, " Elysian, I think it would be best if you didn't know." 

"Why is that?"

" You would not be able to handle it." He stepped a few steps forward," So, can we not talk about it."

"Fine," I muttered, you know how I said I was not finna investigate... I'm going to figure out what he's hiding. It's kinda a bad idea but you know what i have a feeling it would not be completely bad.

" Thank you, Elysian" 

" You can call me a nickname or something," I fixed the pink skirt I was wearing, " Elysian kinda a mouth full."

"If one comes to me I will be calling you that name. However, for now, I am calling you Elysian it fits you best."

"If you insist."

We ended up both sitting on the floor for the remainder of the period and reading books in silence. His presence was extremely comforting just to be around. It was like a fresh breeze or a warm fireplace. 

"Elysian."

"Yes."

" I'm sorry about your hair."

" Thank you, I just have to buy some Lace fronts so I won't bother my hair too much and just let it grow."

" Do you have anything you want specifically."

" Well, I want a bob and one with some inches." I smiled I love talking about hair," Probably a black one with blonde underneath like Narcissa Malfoy in the Harry Potter film."

" You would look beautiful." He smiled back at me," What about the bob?"

"A black or platinum blonde one."

" Hmm," He nodded his head,"You'd look spectacular."

I laughed," I hope so."

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

I was walking home until Bella and her friends drove by the side of me.

" Get in dad said you coming with me to La Push." 

" You guys go on ahead I need to take a shower and put my stuff up," I fiddle with my backpack," I'll just call Leah to pick me up."

"Okay, see you there"

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

hiii everyone, hope you enthusiasm one, things have been kinda frustrating which made me have writer's block which sucked ass.😔

However, dynamite by bts got a number one and I've been so happy especially since I started listening since 2016 and started I stanning in 2017 and how big they've gotten in the past few years makes me so emotional!!🥺😭

Also, I've started my first year in high school so updated may or may not be slower than usual.

-ni-


	7. ~6~

❛ ❛ The pain in my throat gets worse try to cover it❜ ❜

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

I often missed coming to La push it was peaceful and I always felt welcomed here. I normally came for the Clearwater family, Seth and Leah always treated me like siblings. It was nice. I always loved the crazy stuff that Seth would whip up for us to do them Leah would complain about our safety.

" LEAHH!!", I giggled and hugged her tight," I MISSED YO ASS SO MUCH!" 

"Uhhhh, I know it's been long but you're taking out my airflow." 

" Sorry, L," I pulled myself away from her and jumped inside her car.

We were driving with the music blasting. windows were down and Leah's hair was blowing everywhere. Her gold necklace that Seth and I made for her birthday. 

"El," Leah started, "somethings different about you. "

I flinched, what did she mean by that. Am I different? I did not feel different or maybe I was...

"L, what do you mean?"

She shook her head," I should have mentioned earlier when I noticed."

" What are you talking about?"

" When we first meet you had this glow to you. You were happy. Then you came back after your freshman summer after you went missing and I expected you to change," She sighed," but you didn't, you were the same."

"What..." She held her hand up to silence me.

" You lost your memory but you didn't try to figure out who did it to you so they would be caught. You didn't have the same glow... You were hiding something," Fuck, I hope She didn't know.

" You and Bella changed even though I haven't seen her since she was 14...You used to look up to Bella so much and now when I mention her name you flinch a bit ." Leah look me in my eyes then back at the road," Did Bella hurt you?" 

Tears fell down from my face as I kept my head down and nodded. Why does she know everything? 

" What did she did do to you?" I can feel the rage vibrate off of her.

My voice was shaky," A lot."

"I'm pulling over and we're going to talk."

She drove silently; when she was mad or irritated she was silent. Was she mad at me for not telling her? Maybe I should have told people. The car stopped.

" You came back with a broken skull, upper thighs cuts, two black eyes, a dislocated shoulder." Leah inhaled," Did she do all of that?"

Leah unbuckled herself and crossed over to hold me as a cried," Yes." 

She rubbed my arms and pulled me closer. I pushed my head deeper in her shoulders. Leah was silent as I sobbed for at least forty minutes in her arms.

" I'm going to kill her."

"You can't do that."

" I will," Leah wiped my tears from my cheek," But I have something to show you something first."

That's when I realized we were at the forest were I and Seth would play hide and seek at. 

" Show me, what? 

Leah gave me an eye raise and step out of her side of the door. Then, came to my side and pulled me out of my seat.

We walked for like ten minutes before she stopped. It was extremely green with little purple flowers by the trees and a humongous grey rock between two trees.

" Okay," Leah wiped her palms," don't be weirded out please."

I nodded at her. why should I be weirded out? Should I be weirded out? Then out of nowhere, she started taking her clothes off, like getting naked.

I cry out," L, ion need to see your tits!!"

" Just wait," She huffed," You're so impatient."

So, I waited and she took off her shorts and I seen her damn vagina. 

"L."

She threw her clothes at me, " CATCH!" 

I caught them, but as soon as I did I saw her back far away and transform into a fucking giant ass dog. Hold on bitch.

" OH, MY FUÇKING GOD!"

She tilted her head at me. When? How? Who? Huh? I put my hand over my mouth as I stared at her in shock. Is she a fucking werewolf?

She switched back into a human and reached for her clothes. 

"Please, tell me you aren't scared of me." 

" I'm not," I shook my head," I'm in shock."

" Questions?" Leah raised her eyebrows," Any at all?"

" I have seen you transform into a giant ass dog," I laughed," Of course I have questions."

" Shoot."

"First off why?", I asked leanings on the giant rock for support. 

" Long story short, we are alive to protect ourselves and others from the cold ones."

"What the fuck is a cold one?" I stared at her in confusion. She was finished putting her clothes on and grabbed my hand to start walking back to the car.

"There are extremely cold, blood-sucking, beautiful people. However, I've never seen a cold one because I barely leave home." 

The Cullens, are a cold one. Beautiful and extremely cold," How would you know if you have seen one."

" Their eyes or if their more attractive then the hottest person you've believe to exist." Leah stepped over a tree trunk.

"Wouldn't you just call them vampires," I said, scratchy my head.

" I mean, yeah, but vampire sounds cool and cold ones make you aware they are dangerous, at least that's what the pack told me."

" Wait," I said," Do you go by omega alpha and shit or?"

" We go by alpha or second in command." 

I hummed, I did not have any more questions. My thoughts were filled with how the Cullens are vampires and if I should confront Edward about it or not.

Also, will Leah actually kill Bella... I mean she could and it would be an animal attack. 

We made it back to the car and we got in and drove.

I ran fast, my shoes off, my feet in the sand, heading directly for a hug tackle," Seth, miss me?"

" I would miss you more if you didn't knock the wind out of me.", he huffed, while coughing dramatically.

I pulled him up from the ground and hugged him again this time softer. We walked a bit further from the ocean with my arm slung around his shoulder.

I heard a, " hmph", from behind us so I turned around to see a brown head girl.

"Hello," I smiled," Did you need anything or.."

" I wanted to talk to talk to you," she paused, punching her glasses up," Bella said you were extremely cold and I did not believe that one bit." 

" Cold?," I shrugged," I never been described as cold." 

Seth pinched me, then whispered in my ear, " You better tell me what's going on later."

" I know this is weird, but I've never seen you in town and Bella said you guys visit here every summer."

" Bella stopped coming here after she turned 14 I believe, and when I came I stayed inside or I went to the clearwater house," I said, patting Seth's shoulders.

"You have this really nice vibe to you," she laughed and tilted her head like she was examining me," like how you describe the color green, majority good" 

" You think so," Seth snickers," Because she just tackled me and hurt my ribs."

I rolled my eyes," You broke my wrist last summer, this is not even close to even."

" You broke your wrist and got into a car accident in like two years," She gasped," The worst thing I've done is when I stub my toe."

" She gets into lots of accidents," Seth said, which is true.

" Yes, I do but, rather not get into." 

That was when we changed the topic. We ended up finding out her name was Angela, and she loved to read, we had that in common. By the end of our conversation, she gave me her number. Angela was very sweet, I hope she does not hate me in the future.

Seth headed up to his sister as I sat out and enjoyed the cool breeze. The view was amazing, just like, I actually can not pinpoint where I get this vibe in feeling from. 

I breathe in the fresh air and adored the blue hue that shone. Before I heard a blond girl say to her friend as they walked passed me and say, " Bella asked Cullen to come here. Everyone knows that The Cullens never come to La Push."

They really are the cold one, they have to be, to avoid each other, there must be some kind of rule. It's all so weird.

I ended up bumping into Bella later and she threatened me again, say something along the lines of staying out of her way. 

⋆

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

When I got home, without Bella, I ended up asking dad if I can take up a defense class. I mean I now live in a town with vampires and werewolves I need some defense. He said yes, and since he knew the teacher he said he'll contact them tomorrow. Hopefully, this will be as soon as possible.

Dad gave me a letter he said was in the mail for me. Which was surprising since not one person I knew wrote letters. I look at the letter, it was from New Orleans. I don't know anyone from there, well not anyone alive. 

I rip open the letter.

"Are you Elysian? And if so my email is EunioaB09 ", it said.

The handwriting looks so familiar. Like I've seen it before. I know this is really safe but something in me told me writing to this email will be okay. Something told me I would not be harm by whoever this was. 

"Yes, I am." I hit send. Now, we wait.

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

⋆✧—— ✧ *⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧ * ⋆* ✧——⋆✧

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

This is not my best but i am trying,  
i'm like 3 weeks behind in school chile i have like 31+ assignments and i'm 👩🏾🤝👩🏿


End file.
